Tahlkash
by ElvishPenguin12
Summary: Stripped of his title and lands, a former Elven Lord finds that promises bound in honor can sometimes become more complicated than expected.


Just wanted to see what kind of response this would get. I'm thinking of turning this entire campaign into a novel once it's over, and I was just wondering if the idea would catch on. Right now, it's pretty much just some backstory on my own character. It wouldn't hurt to have a beta for this, either, if the idea is popular enough.

* * *

Young Lord Tahlkash Mythraheal stood serenely on the wall overlooking the town outskirts and sniffed the air. Allysu was drawing near. A ghost of a smile made its way to his lips as he silently lowered himself to the ground, his years of training making his feet both light and swift. The young woman was still some ways in the distance, but his keen eyes could easily make out her advancing form. Despite himself, his smile widened and it was the first thing she noticed when she stopped in front of him.

Golden eyes locked onto bright cerulean pools, and for a moment Allysu lost her breath. "You really should smile more," she commented, her own bright smile breaking through. It always amazed her how such a simple act could weaken her resolve further each time she saw it.

"I only smile for you," his smooth baritone responded, sending slight shivers up her spine.

"How could I forget?" she teased. "Always the serious warrior."

"Hn," he replied simply.

The smile on Allysu's face stood firm as she looped an arm through his own and looked up at him. "What shall we do today?"

One of Tahlkash's silver eyebrows rose elegantly. "Am I to understand that our routine has ever been altered?"

Each day he met her in this exact spot, and each day they continued on their way to the city's private garden, walking for hours on end while simply enjoying each other's company. In the months they had spent together like this not once had their time been spent differently.

Allysu giggled. "Don't you ever tire of it?"

His eyes again met hers and held her attention. "I never tire of you. However we spend our time matters little."

Her breath caught for the second time since meeting him today. _Calm yourself_, she reprimanded herself internally. She suddenly took notice of the subtle smirk lying so innocently on Tahlkash's lips. Her cheeks flushed and she turned her head so her Elven lord would not see her embarrassment.

Tahlkash unwound his arm from Allysu's and gently turned her face to meet his. "Never turn away from me. You have nothing to be ashamed of in my presence."

"Tahlkash, I--" she could hardly find the words. In all their months of private meetings, she had never once found the courage to speak to him her growing feelings. Yet, somehow, she knew that her feelings were not the only ones gradually developing into something greater. She could see it every time they met in the softening of his eyes. He never looked at anyone else that way.

"Come." Sensing her discomfort, Tahlkash again took her arm in his and began leading them away in a new direction. He could almost taste her curiosity growing and nearly allowed another smirk to break through, but instead he kept his mask firmly in place.

It was not long before Allysu noticed that they were making their way to a seemingly overlooked break in the outer walls. How the guards could have been so careless she would never understand, but she would be sure to inform her father of this weakness upon her return home.

As if already knowing her mind, Tahlkash interrupted her thoughts. "It is for my own personal use. I have bought the silence of the city patrol, and in return it is well guarded in my absence."

"Oh, I see," Allysu commented rather absently. Her mind was more occupied with the fact that she could have almost taken away something so important to her Elven lord; something he obviously cared for enough to have tended in his stead. The thought did not sit well.

"My Lady," Tahlkash broke into her thoughts when they had reached the wall. He held out his hand, offering it to help her through the narrow break in the otherwise heavily fortified structure.

She inclined her head in thanks as she made her way through, the tall elf soon ducking behind her, and they were again on their way. Allysu could only wonder at their destination. Lord Tahlkash had never been very forthcoming with either his emotions or inner thoughts, but she had long ago learned how to read the subtleties that told of his mood; subtleties that he would only ever let slip around her. Something now in his eyes seemed rather playful.

So lost in her thoughts of trying to figure out the stoic lord beside her was she that she never noticed when they stopped walking. Only when Tahlkash again spoke her title did her eyes focus on the object in front of her.

Large and green, a lone cactus stood regally among the desert sands. On each arm rested a brilliantly pink colored blossom, its deep red center drawing her eye almost immediately. She was surprised to find the lone plant out here in a sea of burning sand, but appreciative nonetheless.

"Tahlkash, it's beautiful!" She released his arm and made her way towards the cactus, noticing it was even taller than she was.

"I came upon it only last night and immediately thought of you." He was quickly by her side with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Bending his head so that his lips barely brushed her ear, he whispered words that only Allysu was ever meant to hear. "It, too, is a rare beauty."

She immediately blushed and almost turned away, but remembered his earlier words. Instead, she turned in his arms to face him, once again captivated by his eyes. There was a new emotion hidden there in those golden depths. An emotion she had never before seen nor ever thought she would. She at first tried to deny it, but when Tahlkash began to lessen the distance between them she found it hard to think of anything else but his nearing lips.

_I wonder what he tastes like_, she thought distractedly before finally having her question answered.

Their kiss was delicate and chaste, yet somehow desperate and seductive at the same time. In it was the promise of their love; that they would never accept another. The words would never need to be spoken, for the vow had just been made through the meeting of their lips.

But Allysu broke the kiss too soon, pulling away abruptly and closing her eyes to the disappointment so plainly written on Tahlkash's features.

"We can't do this. If someone sees--"

"Allysu."

Rarely had he spoken her name. Propriety dictated that he should never be allowed to address her so informally, she the daughter of the High Lord and he merely a Lord in his court, but hearing her name from his lips always brought her attention immediately to him in a way that formalities never could.

"Tahlkash," she breathed in response.

"I cannot deny that there is a part of me that wishes to abandon all protocol and take you here and now," he began, tracing the tips of his fingers along her cheek and behind her ear. "But my honor will not allow me to be so disgraceful." He placed a gentle kiss atop her forehead. "I will follow tradition and speak to your father today. I will have his answer before I allow this to progress any further."

There was undoubtedly pain in his eyes now. Pain mingled with fear, and she could clearly understand his apprehension. If her father did not grant him permission to court her, they would never be allowed to be together. Before she could do anything to stop them, tears began spilling from her eyes.

"Do not cry, my Allysu," he implored as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. In all his years he had seen many of his enemies plead for their lives in tears, but none had ever affected him so much as the tears this one woman shed; the only tears that had ever reached his heart. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind he knew that those tears would one day be his downfall.

"What will we do if he says no?" she fretted.

Tahlkash's eyes suddenly narrowed in determination. "I am not willing to lose you."

And those words would be the beginning of the end.

Before Allysu even had the opportunity to respond, Keithist, Tahlkash's half-brother, came speeding through the sand as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Fuck, Tahl, I've been looking all over for you!" he complained when he slid to a stop beside his brother.

"Watch your tongue, Keithist, or I shall be glad to remove it for you," Tahlkash warned. He was not in the mood for his younger brother's rude behavior, especially not in front of Allysu.

As if only just noticing her presence, Keithist bowed and apologized. "Forgive me, My Lady. I didn't see you there."

Allysu smiled warmly as she graciously accepted the apology. "No harm done, Keithist. I assure you I've heard my own brother utter worse in his fits of anger."

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Tahlkash demanded, not allowing his brother the opportunity to respond. His seemingly infinite patience was already being tested for having been disturbed during such an important conversation. His time with Allysu was precious and Keithist should have been well aware of the fact.

"You need to come home. Someone's after you." He glanced towards Allysu, not wanting to speak his thoughts aloud but knowing that his brother would understand his meaning.

Tahlkash was no fool and had noticed the unappreciative glances that Allysu's brother, Iselvic, had been casting his way as of late. Without a word, he grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him a safe distance away, out of the realm of Allysu's hearing. "Speak," was his simple command.

Keithist caught the worried expression on Allysu's face. "You should tell her," he advised.

"Do not presume to tell me how to handle my affairs. Now explain yourself."

His voice had taken on the authoritative tone that Keithist knew better than to argue against. "I overheard Iselvic talking to one of his lackeys. I think he's coming after you."

"Nonsense. The High Lord's heir would never dirty his own hands." His thoughts turned inward momentarily. "Assassins?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But he doesn't know you're here. They'll look for you in the garden."

"And just how did you obtain this information without being noticed?" Tahlkash inquired, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, I inherited enhanced hearing from father, too," Keithist griped. "It's not my fault the humans in this place can't seem to remember that."

The young Elven lord took his brother's words into consideration. It was true that others within the town, including their own kind, seemed to forget that their lineage had always been gifted with enhanced senses. However, something did not seem quite right about this situation. His senses were on high alert and seemed to be telling him that he had cause to be suspicious.

Turning away from Keithist, Tahlkash again made his way over to Allysu and did his best to ignore the fear in her eyes. "We cannot linger here," was his only explanation as he began gently leading her away.

"What's going on?" she asked. His lack of response only made her worries increase. "Tahlkash, please!" She stopped suddenly and laid her hands on his chest, effectively bringing him to a halt as well. "Don't leave me in the dark."

Her eyes were begging him to tell the truth, not that he would ever lie to her, but he chose instead to shield her from the deviousness of this possible plot. "You are in danger here." His eyes met his brother's and he continued. "Go with Keithist. As useless as he may sometimes prove himself, I trust him to get you safely home."

"Prick," Keithist mumbled under his breath, knowing full well that his brother would hear him.

"Keithist," Tahlkash addressed his brother, his tone again turning regal. "Do not fail me."

Keithist's eyes widened momentarily at the look he saw bleed through his brother's mask. It was fleeting, but he could tell that Allysu meant far more to him than he had ever let on. If anything happened to her on their way back to the palace he was sure he would be paying for it dearly.

Just as Keithist began to lead Allysu away, Tahlkash caught a scent on the breeze that confirmed his earlier suspicions.

"Fool!" he spat, rounding to face his brother. "You brought them directly on your heels!"

"I-I didn't know," the young elf stammered. His eyes widened when he finally caught their scent. The High Lord's personal assassins. This was not good.

"Is your nose so weak?" Within him Tahlkash could feel the anger and apprehension building. The High Lord's son was indeed a fool to dare to challenge him, but Allysu's presence only complicated the situation. He needed her safe.

However, he would not have the opportunity. High Lord Theoy Bryaldis employed the finest assassins within fifty miles; they knew how to come upon their prey quickly and without warning. And without warning they usually would have come, had it not been Lord Arvonri Mythraheal's sons they had been pursuing. Both stood ready, swords drawn and senses sharp, with Allysu placed protectively between them.

Three assassins stood before them, their faces masked in black with only their eyes visible, and took note of Lady Allysu and the younger Lord Mythraheal standing with their intended target. None of them drew weapons, but they each silently took positions, trying to draw their prey away from his companions. Only Tahlkash was their target, and to harm the High Lord's daughter would spell instant death.

"Keithist, get her away from here," Tahlkash ordered, knowing what the three were planning. He was confident in his ability to easily dispatch them; their trickery would have no effect on his carefully honed skills.

"I can't leave you here like this," he protested. For all their sibling rivalry and perceived dislike of one another, their relationship was rather amiable. While they would never admit to either themselves or one another their affection, they certainly did consider the other a true brother.

Tahlkash could not allow his brother's sudden nobility to distract him. His eyes stayed on his enemies as he spoke authoritatively. "Then keep her safe."

Keithist nodded and backed away, trying to find a place where he could both protect Allysu and come to his brother's aid if need be.

The moment Allysu was a safe distance away, Tahlkash sprang into action, not waiting for his opponents to make the first move. Their short standoff had given him more than enough time to study these so-called assassins, and he had not been impressed.

The first was easy. He did not even have his weapon drawn when Tahlkash struck. His blood quickly met the sand and the elf warrior moved on without so much as a glance to his fallen enemy.

The next two proved to be more of a challenge. One wielded two expertly crafted daggers, no doubt coated in some variety of poison, while the other brandished a simple short sword. Tahlkash was easily deflecting their blows, his father's heirloom sword glinting in the desert's unrelenting sun, but he had not yet been able to go on the offensive. He was biding his time, waiting for the perfect opening.

Keithist watched his brother while doing his best to ignore Allysu's obvious distress. It would not help matters any to be distracted by her should his brother need his assistance. He knew that she would have questions upon questions when all of this was over, but first he had to make sure that Tahlkash would survive. They could worry about all of the details afterward. Besides, it was not his place to tell Allysu that her own brother had asked for Tahlkash's life.

He almost sighed in relief when he saw that his brother had finally found his opening and flawlessly took the dagger wielder's head before slipping the now bloodied katana into the other assassin's stomach.

Sheathing his own sword, Keithist began to make his way towards Tahlkash, but both his feet and heart quickly stopped in the next moment.

"No! Tahlkash!" Allysu's scream cut through the silence as she jumped to her feet and ran towards her lord. Before either Tahlkash or Keithist had a chance to react, a fourth assassin's blade was plunged deep into her shoulder.

Tahlkash's eyes widened in horror, no longer able to keep his mask in place when faced with the sickening smell now assaulting his nose. _Blood. Her blood_, was all that his brain could register before finally turning to face the last of his assailants. The fourth masked assassin looked utterly shocked at his actions, but he would not be allowed any remorse. Tahlkash sliced his blade through his neck before falling to his knees and taking Allysu into his arms. Her blood stained his immaculate clothing, but all he could register was that it was _her_ blood.

Her eyes met his, somehow still smiling, and she sighed in relief. "You're okay. I'm glad." And then unconsciousness claimed her.

Suddenly the world around them became a blur as Tahlkash took in everything that had just happened. She had risked herself to save him. She must have known that he would not ever be caught so unaware as to not know that there had been a fourth assassin lying in wait. She must have known that he would have been able to defend himself against the attack. Then why? All his mind could do was question. And for the first time in his adult life he felt true fear.

Although Keithist could tell that Allysu was still alive, he too was worried. The wound she had suffered was deep and bleeding heavily. They had to get her help quick, but his brother seemed to be frozen. He began to feel slightly relieved when he heard the clanging armor of city guards advancing towards them. They must have heard the sounds of battle and come to investigate. He would at least be able to ask them to help him get Allysu to a healer.

Before he could even open his mouth, the sound of Iselvic's voice reached his ears. "Guards! Seize that traitor!" he cried, pointing a finger directly at Tahlkash.

The elf did nothing to defend himself, simply rising to his feet and allowing his hands to be bound behind his back.

"Tahl, what are you doing?! Explain to them what happened!" Keithist cried, trying desperately to save his brother.

Iselvic smirked wickedly as Tahlkash was led away in chains. He had waited so long for this moment. Granted, it would have been much sweeter to come upon him dead and his sister unharmed, but he would settle for an execution. Surely his sister would recover without issue.

"Keithist, my friend," he addressed the younger Lord Mythraheal. "Come with me. I believe you have an incident to report to my father."

* * *

Tahlkash sat silently in the cell flanked by two of the city's finest. On the exterior he was the picture of serenity, but within his emotions were in utter turmoil. The guards had offered him a damp cloth with which to cleanse his hands of Allysu's blood, but he had refused. It was a fitting reminder to his failure.

His thoughts were plagued with the image of Allysu's bloody form lying limply in his arms. For the rest of his days that image would haunt his dreams. Never before had he failed, had he even entertained the thought of failure, but at his first test he had nearly lost the one thing he had come to love more than life itself. His enemies had taken advantage of his one weakness. Never again would he allow himself to be compromised in such a way.

Distantly he heard the prison door open and knew that he would be brought before the High Lord to answer for his daughter's injury. He had already accepted whatever punishment High Lord Bryaldis would deem worthy; he would pay any price for the spilling of her blood.

Silently he followed the guards into the audience hall of the palace. They had kept him locked away in the private dungeons, those shielded from the public eye, and he could only assume that High Lord Bryaldis did not wish to draw too much attention to this situation.

As he made his way to stand before the High Lord and his family, Tahlkash noticed that his stepmother and sisters were seated off to the left, while Keithist stood with his head bowed next to Lord Iselvic. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Lord Tahlkash Mythraheal, son of the late Lord Arvonri Mythraheal, you are hereby charged with treason," he heard the Captain of the Guard announce.

"What?!" he snarled, anger suddenly finding its way into his already troubled aura. He did not miss the fact that his half-brother seemed to flinch at the tone of his voice.

High Lord Bryaldis looked upon him with sympathy. He had met with Iselvic and Keithist prior to calling for Tahlkash, and his mind was greatly troubled over this situation. However, he could not willingly besmirch the name of his only heir, and so allowed his son to have his little victory, however petty it may be.

"Tahlkash, hear me," Theoy began. "I have heard the testimony of both my son and your brother, and I have deemed the charge of treason worthy for your act. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"How is it that I am charged with treason?" he demanded.

"For the attack and murder of my personal assassins in the defense of their Lady, my daughter," Theoy explained, sighing deeply before allowing himself to continue. "And for the successful attempt on the life of Lady Allysu."

Shock was clearly written on his features. His mind worked frantically to understand how. Obviously Lord Iselvic had somehow twisted the situation to appear far more sinister so as to save his own plot, but Allysu had been alive. "Allysu," slipped from his mouth before he had the presence of mind to stop himself.

"How dare you address her so informally! Especially in the company of her own family after you so brutally took her life!"

"Iselvic, enough!" Lord Theoy cried, quieting his son immediately. His attention again turned to Tahlkash. "Your brother has confirmed the tale, have you not, Lord Keithist."

"I have," was his simple reply. He saw the hatred bleed into his brother's eyes and immediately regretted his decision. He was doing this to save him, after all. By agreeing to speak against him, he had saved Tahlkash from execution, but it would also afford him the opportunity to right this horrible wrong. He would somehow find a way.

Tahlkash's eyes hardened. Never would he believe that his brother would sink so low as to side with the man who had made an attempt on his life. He spoke not a word, but whatever feelings he had towards his brother were demolished with his treachery.

"As a result of today's occurrence, I am forced to judge you. Because of your loyal service to my family, I am inclined to show leniency. You are hereby stripped of your title of Lord and exiled from these lands. The guards will escort you to your home to retrieve your belongings, but never again must you step foot inside these city walls."

"Tahl, my brother, please forgive me," Keithist begged, hoping to win his brother's sympathy and possibly his understanding for his plan.

"You, dear _brother_," the word left his mouth with venom laced in his tone, "are no longer worthy of my forgiveness." He turned to face Iselvic, his eyes hardening further. "Your fate is sealed. Pray that you never have cause to leave this city."

Iselvic laughed, amused that one whose station was so beneath his would dare to threaten him. "If I were you, _Lord_ Tahlkash, I would watch where I carelessly toss about threats. Perhaps my vengeance for my sister's death will be far swifter than you can imagine."

Tahlkash growled ferally, reminding them all just how deadly he could be. Were he not in chains, Iselvic's blood would already be staining his blade. Instead, he allowed himself to be led out of the audience chamber, all the while silently mourning the death of the only person for whom he ever would have given his life.

As Keithist watched his brother leave, his resolve hardened. Nothing would stand in his way, and he _would_ find a way to restore his brother's title and honor. Before joining his family to say their final farewells, farewells from which he would no doubt be excluded, he turned to Iselvic and made him a promise. "You'll regret this, Iselvic. Whether it's by my own hand or my brother's, you'll regret what you've done today."

"She will look for him," Theoy commented as he watched the fallen lord's family exit the chamber.

"Then you must tell her that he is dead," Iselvic advised.

Theoy looked upon his son with coldness in his eyes. "This is your doing, Iselvic. Tell her what you must. I will not lie to my own daughter." With that, he turned his back on his only son and heir and made his way to the palace infirmary where Allysu still lay unconscious.


End file.
